1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of digital image and video processing, and more particularly to embedding information in digital content using a watermark.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras capture images using an electronic image sensor. To reduce memory used to store an image and bandwidth used to send an image, the captured image data can be compressed. However, compression reduces the quality of the resulting image, so there is a tradeoff between image quality and size of the compressed image. In some cameras, the image sensor captures more detailed image data than can be feasibly stored or transmitted, particularly when the camera captures multiple images to form a video. Current compression processes are inadequate to produce images that exploit improved image quality from these cameras without significantly increasing the size of compressed image data.